walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul Monroe (Video Game)
Paul Monroe, commonly nicknamed "Jesus", is a comic-adapted main character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. Paul lost some of his friends at the hands of the New Frontier. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Paul is first seen watching Javier, Gabriel, Clementine, Conrad, and Tripp from a rooftop, having observed them separate from their friends and being forced to flee to the roof of a gas station. Javier and Tripp spot him from their position, urging everyone to get down in case he had a rifle. Javier volunteers to flank their watcher and sneak up behind him. He slowly makes his way to Paul's position and apparently discovers him crouching behind a billboard. Javier approaches him and discovers that he had found a decoy before Paul makes himself known to Javier by placing a gun to the back of his head. Javier drops his weapon, curtly telling Paul of his people. In the middle of his interrogation, a sharp whistle draws Paul's attention, giving Javier the moment to turn and grab the gun. Before either could gain possession of Paul's gun, Clementine comes from behind him and raises her weapon on him. The others surround Paul, forcing him to surrender, thinking he is a member of the New Frontier. Conrad searches him for any brandings of the New Frontier and comes up empty. (Determinant) Paul explains that he was just going down to Richmond to find any people who had survived the takeover of the New Frontier. Tripp and his group are stunned by the discovery that Richmond was a New Frontier stronghold, all of them shouting about Eleanor and Kate having gone ahead alone for help from Richmond. Paul offers to take them through a train tunnel to get them to Richmond the fastest way possible if Tripp would be willing to have the group lower their weapons. Conrad rejects Paul's request, wanting to tie him up to make sure that Paul was not lying, but the decision ultimately falls to Tripp. If Javier advocates for Paul's case or remains silent, then Tripp agrees to let Paul walk freely. If Javier instead sides with Conrad, then Tripp decides to handcuff Paul without resistance from Paul. Paul then introduces himself, informing them that his friends called him "Jesus". Jesus then leads the group to an unused train tunnel under the James River, where they are attacked by walkers. He saves Gabe from being killed, breaking free of his bindings, (Determinant) earning Javier's gratitude and trust. They run through a boxcar, where Jesus and Tripp are briefly separated from Javier, Conrad, Gabe, and Clementine. When Javier and Gabe make it up to the surface, Paul and Tripp ask where Conrad and Clementine are. Javier can either say that Conrad is dead or tell Tripp that he shot Conrad and Clementine has left. (Determinant) If Conrad is spared, (Determinant) he holds Clementine for ransom as she used to be a member of the New Frontier, Paul will agree to the idea. After rescuing Kate, Paul leads the group to the New Frontier's headquarters, and tells the group to play along when they are ordered to lower their weapons. He later watches as Javier and Gabe find out that the New Frontier's leader is David. "Above The Law" After David takes Kate and Gabe to the hospital in Richmond, Paul, Javier, Tripp, Clementine (Determinant), and Conrad (Determinant) are taken to a quarantine room where they meet up with Eleanor. After discussing what they should do in the coming events, David arrives and asks for Javier to come with him while the others stay in the quarantine room. After being kicked out of Richmond on Joan and Clint's orders, they follow a map to a warehouse provided by David where they manage to get in after a fight with walkers. David arrives and they discover that the warehouse is full of supply boxes that came from settlements that were apparently raided by the New Frontier. Not long after, Max, Badger and Lonnie arrive at the warehouse to stock more supplies, they ambush them and the trio splits, Paul and Clementine go after Lonnie while the others deal with Max and Badger. Lonnie eventually gives Clementine and Paul the slip and escapes back to Richmond and Paul and Clem go back to meet the rest. After meeting up with the rest of the group, he learns the fate of Badger and Max, if Javier killed Badger, Jesus will chew him out for beating him to death. Paul then decides to leave as he has come to the conclusion that the friends he has been searching for are not in Richmond. If Javier killed Badger and/or Max, then Paul will be surprised that Javier even cares about his well-being given that he is low on "human life". He thanks, Javier and the others and parts his way alone saying he won't forget them. "From The Gallows" Jesus is seen near the end of the episode with two soldiers coming back to check on Richmond. Javier and his family will be seen killing walkers and asks Javier to open the gate. Once Jesus and his people go into Richmond they start killing the walkers inside. Three days later Javier and Gabe (Determinant) will go outside and thank Jesus for coming back, and helping them make Richmond a better place. During the conversation, Jesus will persuade Javier to become the new leader of Richmond, and to do better than Joan did. Shortly after, Jesus and the two men leave. Jesus' fate unknown after the events of Richmond, but his story is still continues in Comic Series. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paul has killed: *Many unnamed Richmond citizens (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies Non-Canon Deaths If Javier fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for Paul to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a game over. Javier will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Paul can die. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Everyone Non-Canon Tunnel.png|Killed by walkers. "Above The Law" ClemDeathS3(7).png|Killed by walkers. Relationships Javier García Whether or not the player choses to trust Jesus (tying his hands or not), Jesus will end up coming back for Javi and his family. Depending on the player's actions throughout the game, Jesus will have doubts about whether or not Javi is a good person, but after witnessing how much Javier cares about his family and friends, he'll ultimately decide that he is. Jesus and Javi part ways in good terms at the end of the season regardless of any differences they might have had. He flirts with Javi if you choose "I like you, Jesus" at the end of Episode 5. Gabriel García Gabriel was initially distrustful of Jesus, aiming his gun at him with the others to show that he is outnumbered. When the approaches the train in the tunnel, Gabe gets surrounded by walkers, but Jesus rushes to his aid and pins down one of them, saving his life. From there, it can be assumed that the two have had a stable relationship. In "From The Gallows" if Gabe is still alive, he will awkwardly thank Jesus for coming back for them and not letting them get killed. They than depart on good terms. If Gabe died however, it's unknown how Jesus reacted over his death or if he's even aware of it, despite him staying in Richmond for three days. Tripp Tripp was initially distrustful of Jesus, accusing him to be a member of the New Frontier and still not trusting him even when Javier checks Jesus for their mark. When Conrad insists that he should be tied up to see if Jesus's claim holds water, Tripp genuinely supports his idea and gets upset if Javier refuses to do so, but decides to trust Jesus anyway. Once the group approaches Richmond, Tripp permits Jesus to depart from the group if he wants to, warning him that there may be problems upon reaching the gate. In Above The Law, when Jesus makes his departure, Tripp shows concern, telling him that it is a "shit-storm out there" encouraging him to stay. It is unknown if Jesus is aware of Tripp's death, even though he stayed at Richmond. Conrad Conrad was initially distrustful of Jesus, being the one to give the idea of tying him up to make sure Jesus didn't have anything up his sleeve that would harm the group. If Javier shot Conrad, Jesus doesn't seem to think much and even reminds Tripp to try and remain quiet when latter expresses his distraught feelings over the death of his friend. If Javier accepted Conrad's plan, Jesus will like his idea of bringing Clementine to Richmond to serve as their bargaining chip, thinking it to be a good plan. Clementine Clementine was initially distrustful of Jesus. When Javier and Jesus were fighting, Clementine appears to the former's aid, holding the latter at gunpoint, however once Clem and the group realize that Jesus is not a member of the New Frontier and that he knows the way to Richmond, the two settle down and begin to cooperate on their journey. If the player accept's Conrad's plan of using Clementine as a bargaining chip, Jesus does not bear any ill towards Clementine and the fact that she was a member of the New Frontier, but neither does he disagree with Conrad's plan of using her to get them into Richmond. In "Above The Law", if Clementine is with the group at the beginning, Jesus asks Clementine what does she know about David, trusting her to tell the truth about him. When the group enter the warehouse, if Javier backs away from the door as Clementine asks her too, Jesus will open the door and ignore the two's actions. If Javier didn't back away, Jesus will take Clementine's gun to prevent her from shooting Javier and tells Javi to let David in. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" *"From The Gallows" Trivia *Paul is one of eight characters from the Comic who made an appearance in the Video Game, the other seven so far being Hershel Greene, Shawn Greene, Glenn, Michonne, Pete, Siddiq, and Elodie. *Paul is one of five named characters, along with Javier, Clementine, Eleanor and Fern, that are alive at the end of Season 3, regardless of the player's choices. *Paul is one of twelve LGBT characters to appear in the Video Game, the others being Walter, Matthew, Zachary, Jonas, Paige, Javier García, Violet, Minerva, Clementine, James, and Charlie. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:NPC Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Alive